High voltage electrical energy generation often requires transformers to increase the voltage of an AC (Alternating Current) input. For example, an inductor (e.g., a primary coil) may be used to transfer electrical energy to another inductor (e.g., a secondary coil) by means of inductive coupling. The voltage of the electrical energy may be increased based on a “turns ratio” between the two inductors. That is, by increasing the turns ratio between the two inductors, the voltage of the electrical energy from the primary may be increased.
High voltage electrical energy may have a variety of uses. For example, high voltage electrical energy sources may be used to assist in the excitation of particles as exemplified in particle accelerators. Additionally, high voltage electrical energy may be used for controlled discharges, ion implantation devices, and x-ray devices.